


Things You Should Know

by Pom_Rania



Series: Little By Little [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Awkward Space-Dad Kanan, Gen, references to Kanan's sordid past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/pseuds/Pom_Rania
Summary: Kanan comes to the wrong conclusion about Ezra's bruises, and decides to give him the talk about doing kinky stuff safely. Ezra is mortified. Sabine overhears and is also mortified.In the Little by Little 'verse, but can be read on its own.





	

Sabine hadn’t intended on eavesdropping; but then again, she hadn’t intended on _not_ eavesdropping either. Besides, any conservation which began with Kanan looking so embarrassed simply had to be good. As long as it wasn’t directed at her. Ezra happened to be the other party, so she was fine in that regard. 

She found a spot that was out of Ezra’s field of vision, and made sure to sit still. There was nothing she knew of to block Kanan’s sensing, however he did it, but if he knew she was there, he didn’t react to it. 

“I’ve noticed,” Kanan began. “You’ve been wincing at times. It seems, it’s... you have bruises.”

That was hardly news, and not something that would warrant such an uncomfortable reaction from Kanan. 

“What about it?” Ezra said, immediately sounding wary.

Kanan scratched his cheek. “Well, I know they’re not from training. And you’ve said there, ah, nobody was giving you a hard time around here, and I, um... we’ve already talked about abusive relationships, so....”

Ezra gave a quiet whimper, and from her angle she could only imagine how his face must look. Probably a mirror to Kanan’s own expression. 

“If nobody is hurting you against your will, that....” He nervously drummed his fingers against his leg. “You may have, well, been interested to... ah, explore some more intense physical sensations. With a partner. And I, ah, I can, there are some tips that... important things you should know. If that’s what you’re doing.”

What. No. By all the things Zeb swore by, _no_! Was he... was Kanan giving Ezra the talk about kinky sex?!

“Listen,” Ezra desperately said. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m fine. You don’t need to... _that_.” He made as if to leave, but Kanan put a hand on his arm.

“No, stay. This is... you should know this stuff. It’s important. To keep you and any partners safe, and to, ah, to make it as enjoyable as possible for everyone concerned. I know this might be awkward, but... things I wish I’d known.”

She wanted to leave, to hear no more and pretend she had heard nothing, but she was rooted to the spot with horrified fascination.

“Communication. That’s the most important thing. Make sure everyone knows what’s going on and what’s going to happen. Also your response. If something feels good, if it hurts, if it hurts but feels good.”

Ezra buried his head in his hands. He said something that sounded like “just stop”, but his voice was muffled.

“And, ah, words. For when ‘no’ doesn’t always mean ‘no’, but sometimes it does. Best to do it ahead of time. Find something everyone knows, that you’ll remember, to mean, to actually stop. If there’s a problem, or it’s... um, no longer fun. How it’s going. Make sure it’s something easy to say. There are some that work better than others. Like, for example....”

Sabine thought that she could feel the heat radiating off of Ezra even from where she sat. No, wait; that was just her own cheeks burning. She had _not_ needed to know that Kanan had used “jogan fruit cake” as a safeword!

“There are ways to, that... things that won’t leave a mark, or bruise. Can be just as, still... ice, ah, works well. If you’re careful to avoid frostbite, or any other thing that is equally, um, hurts in a bad way. But even if you don’t, there’s things to... afterwards, taking care of it. So it will heal better. Should be doing that anyways, aftercare, to make sure everyone’s feeling okay and in the proper headspace, maybe going over what happened and how to make it better next time. Now what you do, is –”

A comlink beeped into life.

“Kanan, where are you?” It was Hera, and Sabine couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so relieved to hear that voice. “You were supposed to help me plan out that supply run, and I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Ah, well, I’m with Ezra at the moment....”

Ezra raised his hands. “No no no, don’t get into trouble with Hera on my account,” he said, and she could hear a waver in his voice.

Kanan sighed, and Sabine wasn’t sure if it was from frustration or relief. “I’ll be right there,” he said into the comlink. He turned to Ezra, as if to add something, but left without another word.

It was confirmed. Some power really was working behind the scenes in the universe, and it looked favourably upon her and Ezra.

Sabine relaxed muscles she hadn’t even realized were tensed. It was _over_. And it was almost a good thing that Kanan couldn’t see, because she didn’t think she would ever be able to look him in the eye again, not after that.

Although... there was a problem she hadn’t considered. Specifically, how to leave without making it obvious to Ezra that she’d been listening in. She had only planned on being there for a bit, just long enough to hear anything good, and then going before anyone noticed; not... what had happened instead. If she stayed where she was, he would almost certainly pass by and see her, if he left in the opposite direction from Kanan.

She just had to play it cool. Act like nothing was wrong, and most of the time people would believe you, after all. She had just been in the area, and was just walking by. There was no reason for him to notice her, or take note of her, or pay attention to her....

It would have worked a lot better if he hadn’t literally run into her.

“Oof,” she unintelligently said.

“Uh. Sabine,” he replied, with equal wit. “You were... there.” He blushed furiously, and very carefully did not make eye contact. “None of that really happened,” he muttered. “It was all your imagination, or a bad dream, or something.”

She kept her gaze as far away from his as possible, while still facing in his direction. “What are you talking about?” she said, with an uneven grin. “Nothing happened.”

“Exactly,” he fervently agreed.

“Now, about bruises that most definitely have nothing whatsoever to do with any activity that was never mentioned, because the whole thing didn’t take place... I’ve learned a few tricks over the years. This is something my clan taught me, that should work well....”

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra's bruises aren't from doing anything kinky, but from running into doorways. Read the rest of the series to find out why.


End file.
